


【Batfamily / Dickjay】蛋蛋能孵出個什麼鬼？！

by sekiryo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiryo/pseuds/sekiryo
Summary: Jason為了圓Dick的心願，Dick終於得到他夢味以求的孩子。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	【Batfamily / Dickjay】蛋蛋能孵出個什麼鬼？！

**Author's Note:**

> 所謂的生子文（聳肩
> 
> 寫不來ABO什麼的，只能亂扯啊亂扯
> 
> 繼續OOC，戰友說逗比向就肯定少不了OOC，所以我更心安理得地OOC

1

Dick Grayson很喜歡孩子，在和他搞在一起前Jason就知道了。心思縝密的Jason能用特別的手段把黑道們像貓玩老鼠一般地玩弄在股掌之中，Grayson先生那點小心思自然藏不住。

所以當他跟星火提起這個，美麗的外星好友立即表示能略盡綿力。

2

孩子怎麼來的，不要深究。絕對是Dick和Jason的親生孩子，這是驗了無數次DNA的Wayne老爺也無法否定的事實。

在Wayne老爺義正言辭（沒穿上蝙蝠裝卻用上變聲器頂著布魯西的臉）要求他的兩個兒子給出答案時，Dick第一個噗嗤笑出聲。

Jason即將成功阻止了養父讓自己兒子差點要在未來當單親家庭的孩子時，Jason懷中的嬰兒清脆的笑聲更快一步打斷了Wayne老爺的準備痛下的毒手。

「給孩子取名了沒？」

「還沒，這不就正要找妳來取嘛！」Jason把孩子塞到Bruce的懷裡，對一旁的Dick報以鄙視的目光。

「Thomas，就叫Thomas。」

抱著嬰兒，Bruce沉默地踱步繞圈子，最後停在父母的肖像油畫前，說。

「哈哈哈我沒說錯吧小翅膀，他真的取了Thomas！」Dick小聲在Jason的耳邊興奮地尖叫著，聲音還是能剛好傳到Bruce的耳裡。

3

「與其要個弱雞，我還不如辛苦點要個強者！」Jason在知道兩個外星蛋的使用手冊後說，但他忽視了身旁的Dick發光的眼神。

三天後，Jason在一家SM俱樂部的木馬上哭著尖叫，在神志不清的製造孩子過程完成到一半時，他的內心戲活躍得誇張，除了不斷咒罵手拿超大男根對他擺顯“小翅膀看，它會動的哦”的真“DICK”的Dick，還有就是想把自己的臭嘴給縫起來別再挖坑埋了自己。

雖然說……這個過程還是挺爽的。

4

孩子的全名是：Thomas B Grayson

關於「B」這個中間名，Grayson先生很不滿意，他表示為孩子取這中間名的伴侶用心太過明顯。

5

Wayne老爺每當下午起床沒事幹，都會特地帶著小Thomas到莊園裡散步，邊走邊教孩子呀呀語。

在孩子的教育上，升格成為爺爺輩的Bruce比兩位親生父親要合格多了。

當孩子說出第一個字語時，家族裡所有人都沉默地一致看向Wayne老爺。

6

Jason依著門框望著花園裡的一大一小，對身旁的阿福說：「是我的錯覺嗎？怎麼感覺老頭子很開心的？」

老管家遞給他一杯熱騰騰的檸檬茶，高深莫測地說：「那是因為Bruce老爺第一次從嬰兒開始帶起來吧，畢竟他深愛的孩子們來到他身邊時已經有一定年紀了。」

7

偶爾會幫忙帶帶孩子的Tim發現了一個小現象，小Thomas的笑點有點怪。

比如今天他和Con帶Thomas去兒童遊樂園玩（讀：約會），在觀看兒童劇場的小節目時，Thomas總是在一些奇怪的節點就咯咯咯地笑出來，不斷有種迷之氣氛環繞著，引得周圍觀眾們的紛紛側目。

——「小芝士啊啊啊，請妳不要離開我！」

「咯咯咯呵呵呵！」

台上一隻女性米老鼠在哭著哀求愛人不要離開，台下就響起Thomas清脆的笑聲。

——「小芝士！！！」

「咯咯咯咯咯咯！！！」

Tim抱起Thomas扯上Con迅速跑了，以躲避附近的家長的怒視。

到大宅後，Tim抑鬱地提起今天的遭遇，當他說到那隻米老鼠名字是小芝士時，一直在壁爐前的沙發上看報紙的Bruce噗嗤一聲笑了，很快又傳來一聲掩蓋尷尬的咳嗽。

8

阿福有個秘密的相冊收藏箱，裏面分門別類地收著他照顧過的每一位少爺的珍貴照片和成長錄像。

自從小Thomas的到來後，阿福在最近認真考慮是否要擴大收藏空間。

9

Thomas到了能當羅賓的年紀時，除了一身受過專業訓練的好身手，就數那張能把罪犯們調侃得天荒地老的三寸不爛之舌最為厲害。

在哥譚地下世界流傳著一句話：寧得罪如山高如熊壯的蝙蝠俠，都不能得罪能靠口水淹死人的羅賓！

10

「我操你妈的，老头子！」

「你還不夠資格，毛沒長齊的小混蛋！」

「但我爸就操過妳媽！」

每天夜巡前一如既往的吵架声把蝙蝠洞轰炸得震耳欲聋，坚决不相让的两个小朋友把对方的脸皮都要扯断了，除了相互问候对方的娘或爹之外，还有很多不堪入耳的词语在爆飞，但在蝙蝠洞内的其他人却对此视如无物，专注手头上的工作。

差點把對方的臉皮撕下來的一大一小被捧著夜宵的阿福及時阻止。

「到底哪個白癡找妳當羅賓的！」現任蝙蝠俠一手把披風都摔到椅子上，氣鼓鼓地緊盯讓窩在他親爹懷裏撒嬌的羅賓。

「請恕我一言，當年Tom少爺剛來到這個家的3小時內，您已經向老爺要求了13次讓Tom少爺長大後當您的羅賓，並承諾一定會照顧好小Tom少爺。啊，那時候的Tom少爺尚未滿月。」

老管家無視他的Damian少爺黑得跟鍋底一樣的臉，和Tom肆無忌憚的嘲笑聲音，轉身回去廚房研究新口味的華夫餅。

這一刻，Damian很想撕爛自己的嘴。

11

身著夜翼的緊身衣，頭戴紅頭罩，活脫脫一個變態！

「哈哈哈Tim叔叔，來看看我把夜翼和紅頭罩的優點集中在一起是多麼帥氣！」

面對站在自己跟前秀身材的大侄子，Tim滿臉微笑地硬生生把桌子上的蝙蝠標掰成兩半。

一分鐘後Dick收到Tim的信息：看你們幹的好事，徹底把Tom養成了一個變態！PS，看他的審美觀，絕對是你們親生的！

花了好多時間才把房間收拾好，Jason捏著脖子走出客廳，看到Dick一臉深沉地看著手機，也好奇地走過去看看。看到手機上的信息時，他的臉色也變得跟Dick一樣深沉。

「是我們親生的沒錯，不過Tom可是Bruce親手養大的。」

「是你親生的沒錯，想想你的小短褲和Disco制服還有那個嘎嘣脆的大領子。」

12

於是，他們打起來了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> # 同居文都還沒生出來，生子的就爆出來了，我這個豬頭……
> 
> $ 其實星火給了兩個外星蛋是不同類型的受精方式，一個是正常工口下產生的精子，另一個是……唔，你們懂的……
> 
> & ↑懂我說啥麼？
> 
> $ 只是孵蛋生子啦（誒？！
> 
> # 在聽著滄海一聲笑的我沒法想個好文章名啊……
> 
> $ 未來真的是有Thomas Grayson這個人啦，身份還是紅頭罩（二代目），出自《Justice League Generation Lost 14》


End file.
